


Jijivisha

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Emails, Gen, Humor, Inmate!Peter, Mild Angst, Original Character Death(s), Scott McCall Being an Idiot, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a simple race between two teenagers, both hoping to gain the upper hand and bruise the other's ego. They weren't supposed to get caught, and they certainly were not supposed to be caught by the sheriff himself- Who was also the father of one o the teenagers.The adults hoped that chats with a prison inmate would sober the teens up and make sure they did things safely and legally. However, the luck of Stiles Stilinski never runs out and he manages to find someone not completely bring to talk to.Hopefully, this little arrangement will avoid going down in flames.





	1. Udbhava

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804932) by [harrymalfoypotter22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22). 



> I have to admit that 'Dear...' heavily inspired my need to write this. It borrows the same concept of Stiles and Peter sharing letters/emails, but the plot is quite different (especially in terms of plot twists). 'Dear...' is rather good and definitely worth the read, so I recommend that you check it out even though you don't need to in order to understand the story.
> 
> **This work is now orphaned and will never be completely finished. My apologies.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction ever, so please be kind to me.

_March 20th_

**To:** Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** School Got Mad At Me Again

Hey there, Mister Inmate! In case you haven't been told, you were given an email because I chose you to be the inmate I talk to in hopes of you making me realize that obeying all the rules and conforming to society is a good idea and I should stop being a reckless idiot. That's not how they presented it to me, but.... That's what it was. My dad's the sheriff, so he was heavily behind this one.

Anyway, I was  _supposed_ to have done research and chosen an inmate based on what they've done and what lessons they could teach me. Honestly... I lost track of time and chose one at random. So, congratulations? I was doing some research on the breeding habits of narwhals... Long story. 

Anyway, that means I know nothing about you (like any other school-assigned project). So... Tell me about yourself while I feed Theo.

-Stiles Stilinski the Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering how to pronounce the title:  
> Jai-jee-vai-shuh  
> (Jai and vai rhyme with sky)
> 
> Also, I promise all chapter names -and the fic name- are real words, not me dropping my hands on the keyboard and saying 'Good enough'.


	2. Tanitim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be up until Wednesday, but I really wanted to post the next bit. Like, internally screaming at myself all day. I wanna post iiiiit.  
> So, here it is. It is posted. I promise the rest will be posted on schedule.

_March 21st_

**To:** Stiles Stilinski (Welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)

 **Subject:**  Proper Introductions

Hello, Stiles. I was made aware that a high school student would be emailing me for a school project, but they neglected to mention that it was to be a punishment. I'm now rather curious as to how this particular punishment came about. What could the sheriff's son have done that would have made him be forced to communicate with a lowly inmate like myself? You seem excitable, but not inherently mischievous. However, I have been known (rarely) to be wrong. Was there a prank that went wrong, or something of the sort? 

As for telling you about myself, I would like to remind you that it's rude to ask about someone else without providing information first. However, I suppose I should sate your curiosity. 

I am a thirty-eight year old white male who was arrested for one count of murder, as well as many counts of fraud. The murder was, in fact, my fault. I have a nephew, Derek. He visits sometimes, when his mother lets him. He had a substitute teacher when he was fourteen, who seduced him and engaged in sexual activities with him multiple times. She had placed her hands on an underage boy and did what she willed to him, purely because she loathed my sister and wished her dead. She planned to get close to Derek and find out all she could about Talia's habits and the house, in hopes of killing her. I doubt Kate would have shied away from burning down the entire house with the family in it, if she had a chance. Of course, when I take care of the problem, I am thrown in jail and my own sister refuses to let the boy see me. His two sisters, neither. 

The fraud, however, was not my fault at all. 

Oh dear... I do hope I haven't scared you off. I get rather lonely, here.


	3. Evanescence

_March 26th_

**To:** Stiles Stilinski (Welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Five Days

Stiles? I do hope you're alright and your father just decided that you shouldn't be talking to a murderer. If you no longer wish to be all to me, please tell someone so I no longer have to check the computer every day in hopes of a response. 

If you have been an idiot and gotten yourself hurt, I will give you a piece of my mind myself. You teenagers are far, far too reckless.

In other news, we gained a new inmate today. My nephew, actually. Do you remember how I mentioned Derek? He was apparently arrested for the murder of his sister and sent here. He clearly didn't do it, but sometimes the law enforcement is a bit idiotic. No offence to your father, of course. He seems to be one of the good ones.


	4. Viartannie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: 8/17/17 | Added a sentence or two that I missed and fixed some errors.**

_March 28th_

**To:**  Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** SCOTT

Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't respond! I was kind of busy. I swear, you didn't scare me off or anything. I'm fine, too. I'm not injured. Scott is going to be, though. The idiot! The complete idiot! 

I swear to god, only my best friend could end up getting caught while accidentally selling drugs on our school campus. Yes, you read that right. Accidentally selling drugs. No, I don't know how. I am not sure I want to know why. In fact that, I'm not even sure I want to know anything about this shit fest. Scott is an adorable puppy with a crooked jaw and a do-gooder personality. What he lacks, however, is common sense. Jackson, the oddly hot douche bag from school, handed Scott a bag of weed and told him it was herbs you put in food. Scott, being the idiotic moron he is, believed him and went to put it on his lunch. Someone else saw him and asked him what it was. He told them it was herbs for food and the person offered to buy it for three dollars, for their food. Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend, saw them and reported it to a teacher. 

So now he has to explain how he accidentally sold weed at school to like twenty different people. (Okay, that's an exaggeration. It was one person. But that's not the point.) He's already explained it to everyone at the station. I've been his shoulder to cry on for the past week. I've also been his errand boy, buying him snacks and giving his homework since he's been suspended for an entire school week. I'm just- How? Honestly, how? I take one sick day, and...

By the way, I got in trouble because I was racing Jackson during a lightning storm on some unsafe roads because he bet me that he would kick my ass at racing because my jeep could barely function, let alone win a race. No one insults Roscoe. It's just not cool, man. We were also doing this during school hours, so.... Not my finest moment.

Did I mention that my dad was the one that caught me? As in, the Sheriff. 

-Stiles

P.S. Dude, I remember Derek getting arrested. Actually... I was the reason! I was in the woods, looking for Scott's inhaler and he was standing over half of this girl's corpse with blood dripping down his chin. Like, what the fuck? He was babbling about being a werewolf or something. I freaked out and hit him with my bat when he walked towards me. I was not brought into this world to be eaten by a delusional cannibal. 

Um... No offense to your nephew. I'm pretty sure the body was dead when he found it, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could someone please tell me if I'm getting the voices right? I'm trying to portray Stiles and Peter as true to their characters as possible, but I get a little nervous sometimes. So... Are they distinct enough?


	5. Neznalost

_March 28th_

**To:** Stiles Stilinski (Welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** I don't believe that actually happened

Stiles, I like you. I really do. However, I simply cannot believe that someone as clever as yourself would end up being friends with someone so mentally handicapped that they would be  _accidentally_ selling weed- at school, no less. I have heard of teenagers getting into odd circumstances while in high school, but that is one that I simply cannot believe actually happened. Are you positive your friend did this on accident and is not just lying to you in hopes that he can gain some pity?

As for your little adventure regarding Jackson.... He really does seem to have it out for you both. Does he always work so hard in order to cause you misery? If so, then I strongly suggest he get another hobby. Then again, you could always fight back with some sort of prank. I don't know about your generation, but the boy's at my school were all about playing pranks and trying to one up one another. It explains a lot, in hindsight. 

Why were you skipping school in the first place? I am aware that many children who are in this program aren't the biggest fan of school, although I cannot imagine why. However, there must be some part of it that you enjoy. That would help you from getting in such trouble, I imagine. After all, it's hard to be playing hooky and getting in car races if you were actually interested in your classes. 

I do wish you had mentioned Derek's arrest earlier. I hadn't had any idea anything had happened to him until he was brought in. Not even his sisters came by to warn me. I will be having a word with Talia about that... Honestly, the nerve of her! She honestly thought she could keep the arrest of my own nephew from me. Believe me, if I was free right now then I would be knocking her door down for an explanation. 

I do have to wonder what in the world would drive my Derek off the ledge and into madness. For all that he is sensitive and innocent, he is far from insane. He also did not have much of an appetite for corpses the last time we spoke. 

Goodbye for now. I am going to attempt to find out what in the world has happened to my nephew, and why.


	6. Scotty

_March 29th_

**To:** Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

**Subject:** This is Scotty

You know Peter, I'm gonna have to give you a pass on that question about Scotty. You don't know him, and you have every reason to suspect that he may be lying for pity. However, there are some things I need to make clear so that this never happens again:

  1.  Scott Andrew McCall is the sweetest, most innocent person on the planet. If anyone would be able to accidentally sell weed, he would be that guy. You don't have to understand it, just accept it. 
  2. Scott is a terrible, horrible, awful liar. He's even worse than me, which is one of the most impressive things someone could say for a bad liar. If he was lying about this for pity, you would know. Hell, you'd be able to smell the guilt rolling off of him from Texas. 
  3. Scott Doesn't Do Bad Things. Yeah, the capitals are necessary. This is something ingrained into his very soul. He skips class, but only for Good Reasons. He does not lie to his mom, even if he does stretch the truth or avoid the subject. He doesn't even cheat at lacrosse, even though it would be way too easy to! Hell, the reason why he's doing worse in Chemistry than I am is that he refuses to cheat on the tests. Scott would never do something like Break A School Rule on  _purpose_. At least... Without me talking him into it and with a Good Reason.
  4. Jackson is a dick and he hates Scott for irrational reasons. Scott finally started to get good at lacrosse this year and Jackson is a bit jealous, I guess. He's always disliked everyone (and by everyone) who isn't Danny... So him being mean isn't that surprising. It's just worse this year. It's nothing to be surprised or concerned about.



I've thought about pranking Jackson, but pranking him almost always ends up affecting Danny as well. Danny is a really nice guy. For some reason, he's Jackson's best friend. No one wants to make Danny upset or pick on him. That just makes you a horrible person. On top of that, hurting Danny will summon the full wrath of Jackson and everyone else he knows. It's kind of touching. It proves he has a soul.

Dude, I am sorry about the Derek thing! I didn't even know who it was that I found, you know? Dad was keeping me out of the loop, big-time. I didn't even know that it was Derek I had found until the middle of me writing my last message. He thinks he's protecting me by not telling me anything and it gets real annoying. If I hadn't been so terrified after that whole thing, I would have pried into everything way before now. I was just... Scared. It's embarrassing, I know. But... Some guy nibbling on a corpse is pretty mentally scarring, you know? I wasn't really ready to find out who or why, just then. Which is kind of stupid, since I definitely should have been looking into this sooner. Dude, I so would have mentioned your nephew before if I'd known. I'm so sorry. 

But seriously... Your sister didn't even tell you what happened to Derek? The hell, man! That's just not okay. You clearly care about your nephew, so you should have known way before now. That is really, dickish.

Um... Sorry, don't mean to insult your sister. I just get mad about things like that. Family should always, always be there for each other. Even when it hurts. 

Anyway... I got lacrosse stuff. So I'm gonna go now. I'm gonna see if I can get Cora to come visit you.. Shouldn't be too hard, I know where she works.

-Stiles


	7. Layogenic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the typos are all intentional. What sort of teenager types perfectly at 3 am when they've been up and about all day?

_March 30th_

**To:**  Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Completely unrelated

Hey, I know this isn't whut we were talking about but seriously I need to tell someone a thing. I was researching pretty foreign words -don't judge, you've got your hobbies and I've got mine- and I found some really cool ones. English really lacks in words, sometimes. It's so annoying. Like, why isn't there a word for that feeling when it's late on a foggy night on the full moon and shivers run up and down your spine like a wolf will pounce at any second? Honestly, it's such a disgrace.

There's this German word, Kummerspeck, which is the extra weight you get after you overeat for emotional reasons. Like,you've had a bad day and you sit down and cry while digging into three bowl of ice cream, and a bag of popcorn, and those Doritos you were supposed to bring to Scott but forgot, then you wake up and you're twelve pounds heavier. That is just an amazing word. I need to find a way to use that in my economics homework. 

And then there's a Scots word, Tartle. I have felt this so many times, oh my god! It's that panic you feel when you need to introduce someone. But... You've been a ditz and forgotten their name. Honestly, my autobiography will just be named 'Tartle'. It's the most accurate name I can think off. 

Oh! Oh! I also found one that fits Jackson perfectly. Backpfeifengesicht. It's a German word. It means 'a face badly in need of a fist'. Like, a smug ass who is smirking at you and they're lording their superiority over you and they know you know it and honest to god the only appropriate response right then would be to punch them in their too-pretty face. Let's call it a community service, okay?

Yuputka is an Ulwa worud, which means 'the phantom feeling of something crawling on your skin'. Isn't that such a spooky word? I've been feeling that for the past five hours. I swear to god something is touching me or crawling on me, but nothing's there. I think it's just the stress of everything going on lately. Like, seriously, if I'm going insane I refuse to have it be because of cre\epy phantom touches. No, dammit, I want something a little less horror movie!

Speaking of Goldilocks (last message), the Swedish language has a word for he. Lagom. It basically means just right. Not too much, and not too little, but juuuust right. God, what is with people and Goldilocks obsessions? Wow.

There's also a Tagalog noun for when something romantic happens. You know, that butterfly feeling you get when you watch a wedding or two people leaning against each other on the beach, watching the suunset? Or being given a heart-shaped box of Valentine's Day chocolates. That fluttery feeling in your very soul (well, maybe not yours because you might be a really nice soulless person- I don't know) is called Kilig. 

Ew. Dad is aking me go to bed because it's 3 am and I need to go to school in the morning. I technically could stay up later, but then Dad wouldn't wake me up ad he's grab a greeesy breakfast from some fast food restaurant or diner -completely ignoring his heart health!!-. So yeh. Bai bai now. I sleep, will catch you later.

Well, not catch you because you've already been caught. Get it???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I just want to say hello to y'all who are all stuck at chapter 7. For the first time in forever, I've been speeding ahead chapters like nobody's business. I normally write a chapter ahead, but it doesn't always happen and I lose interest within the first seven chapters. However, this has definitely has not happened for this story. You're reading chapter number seven, but I am currently in the middle of writing chapter fourteen. At the very least, I am when I wrote this message. I just want to say that I appreciate everyone who's taken the time to write a comment, given kudos, just clicked on the story and is reading through, or even subscribed. It really means a lot, especially when this is the most productive story I've ever written. It's a lot of fun to write, so your support is very precious to me. I hope to keep the quality up, or even improve it, with the upcoming chapters.  
> (Chapter nine is my favorite, but you'll have to see why when you get there.)


	8. The Joys of Family

_March 30th_

**To:**  Stiles Stilinski (Welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)

 **Subject:**  re: This is Scotty

Stiles, I would like to assure you that I am not angry over you not telling me about Derek's arrest and the circumstances surrounding it. I was more annoyed at Talia, and took my anger out on you. I was wondering why you hadn't mentioned it before, but by your explanation I can see it was by no means your fault. You saw something traumatizing and then did not feel like re-exposing yourself to that trauma. That is nothing to be ashamed of. 

Thank you, by the way, for having Cora visit me this morning. It was, honestly, a delight to have someone visit me again. She had, surprisingly, a lot of scathing things to say about her mother. I agreed with most of them, although I had to pretend I did not. The cat's out of the bag now about Talia purposefully keeping everyone mum about Derek's arrest. I can only imagine the tongue lashing she is going to get from her youngest daughter. 

Speaking of Cora, she mentioned something interesting during her visit. An Argent and his teenage daughter have just moved into town. Her name is Allison, and from what Cora has told me, she was quite close to her Aunt Kate before the wretch placed her hands on my nephew. Please, be on your guard. I will not be able to avenge you if she stabs you in the back, and it seems Scott would not have the nerve to do himself. No offense to your friend. 

Definitely stay in your guard, but don't be afraid to branch out and have some fun once in a while. Dangerous car races and playing lacrosse don't count, neither does research binging. The latter two are acceptable past times (although preferably neither occur at 3 a.m.), but I feel you should be more social. The only friend you talk about is Scott, which either means you have no others or you just dislike mentioning them. After all, if a murderer behind bars and a... Scott... are the only people who speak to regularly aside from your father, you clearly need more of a life. Being locked in your own head can cause you to do... Unadvisable things.

You could try asking out that Denny boy. You speak rather highly of him. It could be worth a try, if he's into males. Your calm personality and penchant for saying little will win him over in a heartbeat.

Now,  I must go. Derek seems to be acting up and it seems that the drugs are somehow resurfacing in his system. I seem to be one of the few he allows near him, so I have been tasked with staying with him until it passes. Feel free to respond now, just be aware that it may take a few days before I can get around to replying.

Also, I forgot to say it before so I'll say it now: Please, please do not call me dude. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! I just wanted to say that I actually almost forgot to post today's chapter. School's started and things are hectic, so I may post just once per week for a while. I'll try to keep the twice-a-week schedule, but if you only get one chapter per week, it's because Senior year has a crapload of work.   
> I'm sorry about the inconvenience, guys.


	9. Andronitis

_April 1st_

**To:** Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** All about me

DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE 

Okay, my immature moment is over. I think it's out of my system now. No more dude-calling, I promise.

Uh. Anyway. I just realized, I never told you anything about me. You told me a little bit, but I never said anything. 

Okay, so my name is Stiles, which you already know. I'm sixteen years old, but I actually turn seventeen in seven days. That actually makes me older than Scott, whose birthday is in October. Scott is my best friend, who is ridiculously attractive at times despite the puppiness. Never, ever tell him I said that. Not that you would be able to, probably, but it's out there. Just... Don't tell people. Most rulers are less straight than he is. I don't want to advertise a hopeless crush, you know?

I live with my dad and my cat, Theo. Dad isn't home much, because of his work, but we make do. We look after each other in our own ways. Especially me, with making sure he eats something that won't trigger a heart attack. His doctor told him to watch what he ate, but he just plain won't listen. So, I have to be the one to make sure he listens to the doctor's orders before it's too late. He would do that, too. 

Theo is just a kitten right now, but he's going to grow up pretty large I think. He's really sneaky and likes to trick people into giving him what he wants. I swear, he either hides his food or speed-eats, right after I feed him. Then he starts meowling and acting hungry as soon as Dad comes in, and he is all like "Don't you ever feed that cat?" and goes to give him seconds. I don't know what I did to deserve such a conniving kitty. But he isn't too bad, besides the trickery, so I think I'm going to have to live with it. He can be really sweet when he wants to, which is nice. Especially when I'm having a bad day. 

Most of my bad days are caused by school. I'm not that good in school. I mean, I know I'm smart. In theory, at least. Dad keeps saying that I'm brilliant and could go far if I actually tried. But school is just... I can't focus. And every time I try to focus, I get in trouble for being 'distracting'. I'm not trying to be distracting. I just need to doodle while people talk, sometimes. I'm still listening! It's like they all stop me from doing the thing I need to do in order to concentrate, but then get mad when I can't concentrate. Like... I just don't get it. Especially Harris. He's just out to get me. I don't know why, but he loathes me. I swear to whatever deity happens to exist out there that if he ends up pulling a Snape and turns out to be a heavily damaged guy who used to have a crush on my mom but he "lost" her to my dad, then I'm just going to quit. It would be the same if he had been crushing on my dad. Just... Seriously. I'm not exactly protagonist material.Um... What else...

Um... What else...

I'm on the lacrosse team. Just because Scott wanted to, really. He has asthma so he can't really play, but he was dead set on it. So, I joined him. I don't have asthma, I just plain suck at lacrosse. I never actually play in any of the games, although sometimes I give tips on some plays to Coach. Coach likes me, in his weird bossy way, so that's why I'm still on the team. He also isn't about to sacrifice his pride and ask for an assistant coach, so I make a good substitute. It's also the only thing I can actually be subtle on...

As for personality (Scott said I should try to explain that because otherwise I just seem weird)... I'm curious. I need to know everything, almost all of the time. Not knowing things actually messes with my head. It's like, I cannot do anything or find another focus until I've ravaged every source for information about the thing I need to know. So I do things to sate my curiosity. Sometimes these are stupid things. I also do things just to see if I can. Sometimes these are also stupid things.

Speaking of curiosity, I looked into Derek's case: The blood tests say that there was nothing abnormal in his system in the least when he was arrested, not even traces of it. I don't know why, but I'll look into it. He also seemed to be a little more tame when he was arrested, so maybe it's something that gets stuck in the system and can be quelled into dormancy? I've actually got no idea here, but I'll ask around. 

Good luck with Derek. I hope everything goes okay on that end.

-Stiles


	10. For Your Own Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am soo sorry this is late! This week was really hectic, because of my birthday. A lot of things were happening, deven though the day itself waslaterin the week. My actual birthday was yesterday, a d I was actually going to be posting this then, but... I was out doing stuff all day. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
>  **Edit:** I accidentally wrote Liam instead of Isaac once. I fixed it.

_April 4th_

**To:** Stiles Stilinski (welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** About Derek

I honestly don't know what's causing this sort of behavior. He's calm now, so I could finally get a few moments away to respond. He's been snarling and nipping at nearly everyone here, certain that they're "threats to the pack". He definitely trusts me, which is a relief after everything I've done for him, but I am almost the only person he allows near him. There are a few people he seems to like a lot, even when completely out of his mind, besides me. However, there is no rhyme or reason to any of them. A security guard here, one of the good ones -named Harrison Boyd- is calm and mild-tempered, which seems to keep Derek calm whenever he's around. He also has a son, and stories about the boy keep Derek reasonably entertained between attempting to rip out stranger's throats out. Then there's this saucy teenager around your age, Isaac, who is in here for reasons not even I know. He refuses to tell anyone, although I assume it had something to do with his parents. My nephew is ridiculously protective of the kid in his... less lucid states. 

For some reason, he was completely and utterly convinced he is a werewolf. They had his blood tested while he was in his more worrying state -which, thankfully, did not end with any _spilled_ blood- but the tests came back with nothing unusual, like you told me happened on your end. They tested his blood after he calmed down and became lucid, as well. Nothing came up. I have no idea what could possibly be going on, which worries me. 

There has been discussion of moving him to a mental facility, as everyone seems to believe that he is just insane. I've seen insane, Stiles. Whatever Derek is, it is not that. 

You said that you know Cora. I suggest trying to spend as much time with her as possible. You could take Scott with you, of course. Try to keep everyone you care about together, and travel in groups until this is all over. Even if you and your friends might not be targets, I refuse to take any chances. I have no intention of you or Cora being the next "werewolf" I need to wrangle.

I shouldn't actually encourage you to snoop, on second thought. Try and stay out of this, for your own good. 


	11. No

_April 4th_

**To:**  Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** No no no no

Okay, no. No no. So, I get you're trying to keep me safe and not in jail. You know, that's pretty nice. But the whole "stay out of it for your own good" rubs me all sorts of wrong ways. Do you have any idea how many times I hear that a day? My dad's the fucking Sheriff. All I ever hear is "stay out of it for your own good". I can;t ask about this case, or that case, or the strange guy who's been asking around about you for the past week. I need to stay out of it, because there's no way I can actually take care of myself. Please, I have Scotty's old baseball bat that I stole from his house. I don't know of anyone who would be able to survive a well-placed bat to the head. Besides, Dad made me go through self-defense classes since I was seven. I look scrawny and weak, but I do know when and where to land a hit in order to get away. That doesn't exactly require brute strength, just smarts and observance. 

So yeah, if I want to poke into things I will. I'll do it legally, I promise. I'm not going to sit by and watch Derek Hale go crazy, or read about it happening. I'm not going to let anyone else I care about get hurt, either. You don't have to worry about me out here. I'll be careful, legal, and even social. You better be grateful about the last one, I am risking public humiliation. 

Also, I said I knew where Cora works. That doesn't actually mean I know her. We talk from time to time, but nothing deep. I don't see why she would want to hang out with me, even if I was the one who convinced her to talk to you.

Okay, got to go. Dad agreed to go over Derek's case one more time for anything unusual, and he just called me to the station. Don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll know anything. 

-Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unashamed to say that finishing this chapter took longer than it should because I got distracted by the flood of cat pictures when searching for the perfect one for Theo.  
> Although, I tend to have eight unposted chapters completed at any given time, so you definitely didn't notice the delay.


	12. Plans Change (Thanks, Cora)

_April 4th_

**To:** Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)  
**Subject:**  News

Okay, some plan changes. Cora has decided that she's staying at my house, because of an argument with Mrs. Hale. Nothing and no one is going to convince her to go back there. She may be 18, but she's sure acting like a rebellious 16-year-old right now. 

Please don't tell her I said that. 

So she's in the guest room with Laura right now. I don't really know if Laura is staying or trying to bring Cora back home. Neither of them is really talking to me right now. Cora just showed up at my house and flat-out told me that she was going to stay over so that she doesn't murder her mom. I wasn't exactly going to tell her no. I have no intention of being her next potential victim. 

Also... Did you know that our forensics person is related to the Argents? It's a fun fact, actually. Apparently, Kate was her cousin. 

By the way, Theo says hi:

-Stiles


	13. So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish

_April 4th_

**To:** Stiles Stilinski (welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re: news

I was only concerned about your safety. The entire reason you're talking to me is because of your poor decision-making, in case you happened to have forgotten. I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself, but whacking strangers, attackers or no, across the head with your friend's stolen baseball bat is hardly an activity your father will condone. 

In addition, poking into things makes you dangerous to whoever is causing this. As a cop's son, I would hope that you'd pick up what would paint a giant target on your back. Then again, you may not be as observant as I had thought you were. Maybe a little socializing and humiliation will do you good; at the very least it will teach you when to run ahead and when to hide. If you must insist on poking into my problems, please do it subtly. I do, in fact, insist on the legality of your actions. I like you, Stiles. My path is not one that I would ever want you to go on. 

Now that we have that settled, I would like some explanations on how you knew where my niece worked without actually knowing her. Was this a product of another one of your unwise decisions?

Speaking of Cora, I'm glad to hear she is safe at the very least. I doubt that the Sheriff's house is very easy to break into, especially when he has a troublemaking son to worry about. She was always my favorite niece, and would often turn to me when she argued with her mother. Even when she was a young child, she and Talia clashed terribly. It didn't matter the subject, they would wage wars over it regardless. I'm relieved that her act of rebellion this time is merely having a sleepover in a very safe place, rather than yet another worrisome boyfriend in a long line of motorcycle-wearing, cigarette-smoking bad boys that would make my mother roll around in her grave. She may talk tough and act like she doesn't care about the bad things that happen, that they only make her angry, but don't believe her. She may have skin thicker than Talia's skull, but even she needs a warm hug and some hot chocolate now and again. 

As for Laura, she will do everything in her power to care for her siblings as long as it is in her realm of morals and capability. She has tried to keep that family together for years, even though she seemed to have no trouble dropping me after the incident with Miss Argent. She is likely just worried about her sister and is trying to keep Cora's relationship with Talia stable. Don't worry to much about her, just offer her the couch to sleep on when it gets late. Cora won't crack easily.

I assume your father told you that tidbit of information, or did you find that out through some inadvisable snooping? Either way, that may explain the results. If an Argent, or a relative, is messing with the bloodwork, then it would be easier to convince the world that Derek is going mad. Although, the Argent feud was always between the older Argents and Hales. The children were never targets, though some people thought of them as tools to harm the older members. There would be no reason to go after Derek in the first place. Your father could definitely look into things with that information, however. Especially since a police employee tampering with work is a big deal.

Theo is a very attractive kitten, and certainly very adorable. He looks almost like two cats were smashed together. I can see why you got him. 

Now, I am afraid that I must go to sleep and do other actual human things. Derek will only stay lucid so long, and I intend to be rested when they next need my services.

So long, and thanks for all the fish.


	14. Nerds

_April 6th_

**To:** Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:**  ALL HAIL THE NERDS

Oh. My. GOD. I knew it. I just knew it, but I wasn't going to ask in case you went all denial-ly on me. I just knew you were a nerd! Finally, I found someone who speaks my language! I love Scotty and all, but he does not read as much as I do. Then again, it might also be that what he does read isn't exactly what I read. But anyway, it's not exactly like I can talk to him about everything I read, so I'm kind of starved for nerdy conversation. You have now been recruited as my Official Nerd Conversation Person. Oh my god, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Honestly, you really don't know. I bet you have all sorts of nerdy friends that you can talk to, but I've got Scotty. He is my best friend and I trust him with my life, but he just is not a nerd. You get to talk about it with me, now.

I read  _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ when I was twelve, actually. My dad wasn't sure what to get me for a present, and nothing I had suggested was going to fly past his cop-senses. So he went and bought me this collection of the first five books, hoping to keep me entertained. I mostly read it all by the nightlight in my room, so I was fueled by a love to read and pure sleep-deprived energy that was pulled out of nowhere. I don't actually remember all of it, because of that. But it was a fun read, anyway. It definitely kept me entertained, for about a week and a half. 

And okay, I'm sorry I got so pissed. I know you were just looking out for me. I was being kinda dickish, in hindsight. I just was in a bad mood, with everything going on. You didn't deserve all that. Especially when you're taking care of Derek every time he tries to bite an inmate or something. By the way, Danny knows a guy named Boyd. I think that guard is his father, but I'll have to ask. 

But yeah, our house is not that easy to break into. But it's a little easy, I guess, because I keep needing to break in when I forget my key in my room. My window is ridiculously easy to get into because of that. Oops? That is probably a bad thing. We'll try to fix that soon. Especially with all of this going on. But I'm pretty safe, anyway. Probably. I'd be safer if Dad was home more often, but... Sheriff's job means Sheriff's hours. You know?

Yeah... Laura is a good sister. I got to see that in the couple days she's been here. She's been arguing with Cora over everything, but it's clear she cares. They may be snarling like dogs and calling each other every name under the sun, but it's because they give a damn about each other. Makes me wish for an actual sibling, honestly. I've always wanted a little brother. Or some little sisters. I think I'd like little sisters, they'd be fun to go shopping with. Young kids are always fun for that sort of thing. You know, after this is all over, I think I'll babysit some of the younger Hale family members. Laura has already told me that she would want me to come over and meet everyone some time. I think she likes me. I heard her tell dad that I was like a little brother sometimes. I think I should be flattered/

Cory is snarky. And bossy. I can definitely figure out why she was your favorite. I did take your advice on the hot cocoa, though. She really appreciated it. At the very least, she didn't feel the need to throw the scalding liquid in my face. So I'm gonna count that as a win. 

You know, I get what you're thinking, but I don't think she was the one who did it. Reina is a really sweet woman, and I've known her since I was ten. I don't think she has it in her to do something like that. Besides, from what she told me, she and Kate didn't get on that well. But she liked Chris, Kate's brother. He's moving into town soon, with his daughter. Dad's investigating it, but there's no way Reina did it. Which is annoying, since that should be a lead. But this is  _Reina._ She's always been a cop before nearly anything else. She wouldn't do something as stupid as tamper with evidence. Besides, she may be the head, but... That doesn't mean she prepared those particular samples.

But back to cuter subjects: Theo! Isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen? That's how he gets away with so much. I sometimes joke that he's a chimera, since his face looks like two different cats. And his back is spotted, like an Ocelot. He's my chimera kitty. He may be a conniving, evil chimera kitty, but he's mine. I'm thinking of getting another cat at some point, or a dog. I can't really decide right now, and Dad isn't really on board with me having another pet. I kind of want him to have friends, though. He should have a friend. Everyone should have a friend. 

Okeydokey, I've got to go! Dinner has to be made, and Laura is going to teach me how to make Chicken Casserole. I've made a lot of other things, but this somehow never popped up on my list. It's also Cora's favorite, supposedly, so maybe it will tempt her out of her room. I'm hoping, at the very least. She should come out of ~~her~~ _the guest_ room more than twice a day.

-Stiles


	15. The Author Lives

_April 6th_

**To:** Stiles Stilinski  _(welcome_to_insanity_population_me@gmail.com)_

 **Subject:**  --

Well, if I had known that you were so starved of intelligent conversation, I most certainly have said something sooner! You must have been suffering greatly without anyone to talk to about overly dense books that became far too popular far too quickly, you poor thing. I do, however, suggest that you actually make more friends instead of depending on your local inmate for intelligent conversation. 

In addition, please take your anger and frustration our on a stress ball instead of myself. I don't believe that was my purpose in this conversation.

And, Stiles, please get a keychain. It isn't going to kill you and it won't affect you beyond actually having your key. Constantly breaking into your home can't be a good thing. I'm surprised your father hasn't mistaken you for a burglar by now. Speaking of your father, I understand about his job's hours but I do believe he should be home more often. He has a growing son, after all. 

You are the first person I've met who actually likes to go shopping with young children. I'm not disagreeing; Cora was a delight to take shopping. I have merely never met anyone else who felt that way. Most of the people I've talked with seem to feel as if taking a young kid through a store is a chore an the child will end up nothing but trouble. However, if they just let the kid look around and actually interacted with the child in the store beyond barking 'don't touch that', the experience would be a whole lot more fun. I doubt the little munchkins would mind going shopping with you, in all honesty. However, Talia may not let you near them. You should, however, be allowed to see them through Laura's insistence. She rarely allows others into her family so quickly, so you should be flattered.

I'm not quite sure what you're implying by describing Cora's personality. I've liked several people who are not bossy nor snarky. You are not one if them, however.

I do understand why you wouldn't automatically see that woman as guilty, especially if you've known him for years.However, I've found that blood tends to make people do crazy things, no matter whether or not they knew or liked the relative in question. It is possible that she's doing it out of a sense of duty. She may not be guilty, although the coincidence seems too close for comfort, but you should not let your guard down regardless. It is entirely possible she's involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this story is going to end... And maybe I'll even remember to post it. 
> 
> So... at least there's a plan?


	16. Investigation

_April 7th_

**To:**  Peter Hale (inmate_hale_peter@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Won't talk for a bit

Laura is fine.

Cora is fine. 

Dad's fine. 

My birthday's tomorrow.

I need to check something out.

 

If I haven't contacted you in 4 days or more, freak out.

-Stiles


End file.
